Why Uzumaki Kushina was Never Given a Genin Team
by midnathething
Summary: When Minato was injured and ended up in the hospital he knew he'd need someone to keep training his Genin team. He later learns that his girlfriend Kushina may not be the best teacher. Oneshot.


**Authors Note: This story was inspired by a review, my crazy train of thoughts, and the fact that we never see any sign that Naruto's mother had a Genin team. I decided to write a story for _why_ she doesn't have one. **

**Alas, I still do not own Naruto.**

**-Midnathething**

During the time of the third ninja war it was a well known fact that people were injured. Team Minato was just having a difficult time believing that their teacher, Namikaze Minato, one of the most powerful ninja in the elemental nations, had been injured. And yet, they couldn't deny it when they were looking at him, sitting in his hospital bed, clearly injured if the blood soaked fabric wrapped around his waist was anything to go by.

It wasn't a fun thing to be forced to accept, because if Minato could get _hurt_ didn't that mean people like them would just be pests and could be killed in seconds? Well, that was how Obito felt. He was pretty sure Rin's thoughts were following a train similar to his. Kakashi, however, Obito was pretty sure just thought it was Minato's own fault or something and he was invincible and _fear the __**mighty**__ Hatake Kakashi_. He was a jerk like that.

Minato was currently attempting to tell them that he'd be just fine, really it was just a scratch, and he'd be out of the hospital in a flash. Obito and Rin giggled at their teachers joke while Kakashi just 'hn'ed. Obito was beginning to thing that the various grunts Kakashi used when he didn't want to talk were actually a secret language that said Hatake and the rest of the Uchiha clan knew that they hadn't bothered to teach him. He was compiling a list of how the grunts sounded and what he thought they meant, and it honestly was looking like there might be something to his theory after all.

"... But I was thinking, you three are young enough and inexperienced enough that I can't just leave you unattended while I'm in the hospital, so I asked someone trustworthy if she could train you three while I'm in the hospital." Minato was explaining, his normal cheerful grin in place. "She agreed and said she'd meet you three at the normal training ground at the normal time."

"Normal people time or Obito time?" Asked Kakashi, wiping an invisible speck of dust off of his clothes.

After grabbing Obito's arm to hold the Uchiha back so he couldn't attack Kakashi Rin said, "Kakashi, Obito time isn't a thing, Minato-Sensei meant normal people time."

The Hatake 'hn'ed again. If looks had the ability to kill Obito was certain that he'd kill Kakashi in seconds with the glare he was currently wearing. Muttering something that sounded like 'boys are all stupid' Rin let Obito's arm go and placed he face in her palm. Minato laughed.

. . .

Obito really hadn't meant to be late for their substitute Sensei, but there were thugs attempting to rob an old woman who needed help with her shopping and then he'd had to help her home, and funny thing, she lived on a road named 'life', which he promptly got lost on, losing about an hour of the morning. He was running later than usual, about two hours late, though the Uchiha was sure Kakashi would know _exactly_ how late he was.

When Obito finally got there, jumping through the trees for added speed, Kakashi, Rin, and a redheaded woman were waiting for him.

Laughing nervously Obito ran a hand through his hair. "Sorry I'm late, there was this old woman who needed help, and I got lost and- AH!" Obito's explanation of why he was late was cut short by water suddenly colliding with his face.

"Bad Uchiha, you're two hours late!" The redheaded woman shouted, gesturing angrily with the squirt bottle in her hand.

After pulling his goggles down to protect his eyes from strange squirt bottles of water Obito awkwardly cleared his throat. "So... Is that um... Is that a squirt bottle?" He asked, holding a hand in front of his face in case the redhead attempted to squirt him again.

The redheaded woman laughed. "You must be Obito, Minato-Kun told me about you! Yes, this is a squirt bottle. I borrowed it from Tsume Inuzuka for a favor that you kids don't need to worry about."

At this statement Kakashi seemed startled. "Aren't those for training _dogs_?" He said, glaring.

This earned him a spray to the face from the bottle. "Well, normally yes. But I figure this'll work for young impressionable ninja like you three too!" the redhead sprayed Kakashi's face again when he glared.

Obito sniggered before clearing his throat. "So um... I have no clue who you are, can I know your name before you spray me again?" He said, smiling in attempt to keep the redhead from spraying him again. It was degrading.

The redhead spun the spray bottle absentmindedly, humming the beginning of a ramen jingle Obito only vaguely recognized. "Minato-Kun's probably mentioned me, my name is Uzumaki Kushina, sorry I haven't been able to meet you all sooner, missions and all." She answered.

Once Obito had been told Kushina's name he felt incredibly stupid for not figuring it out sooner. Minato had talked about his redheaded girlfriend _quite a bit_ and Obito was beginning to think he was learning more about the woman than she knew about herself from Minato-Sensei. Obito found his face inside of his palm and muttered to himself that he really was stupid for not figuring it out sooner.

This earned Obito his second squirt from the water bottle. "Hey, I'm not gonna just stand here and let Minato-Kun's brilliant students insult themselves." Kushina explained when Obito shot her a look that said "_Why_?"

Kakashi snorted. "Obito, brilliant? I doubt that moron even knows what the word brilliant means."

Kushina responded to this statement by giving Kakashi not one, not two, but three squirts to the face from the bottle. "Bad Hatake, don't insult your team mates!" Kushina shouted, spraying the silver haired boy once again.

After having been quiet for a while, Rin awkwardly cleared her throat. "Um, Kushina-San, I don't think you're allowed to do that." Rin gestured at the spray bottle weakly.

Kushina sprayed Rin. "Bad Nohara, don't tell me how I'm allowed to train the three of you! Minato-Kun said I could do whatever I want and I think this'll be good for you three." Kushina said, holding back a fit of giggles. The poor Nohara looked mortified by what had just happened.

"Hey," Obito shouted, "Leave Rin out of this, if you have to spray someone spray that jerk Kakashi!"

Kushina paused. On one hand, Obito had just defended his team mate, on the other hand, he'd done so by telling her to spray his other team mate. Shrugging Kushina sprayed Obito's face again. "Points for defending Rin, but you get sprayed for telling me to go after your other team mate instead."

Obito wiped off his goggles, which had done their job and defended his eyes, and pouted. "But Kakashi's a jerk, why can't you spray him instead of Rin?"

Spray. "Bad Uchiha, don't insult your team mate or tell me to spray him instead."

Kushina's squirt bottle didn't last till noon, which said quite a bit because she'd put quite a few space expansion seals on it. When Minato was finally released from the hospital he was surprised by how happy his team was to have him back. Even _Kakashi_ seemed happy.

He was much less surprised when Kushina squirted them all and told them that hugging someone fresh out of the hospital was bad.


End file.
